official_country_of_panemfandomcom-20200214-history
4th Annual Hunger Games
The 4th''' Annual Hunger Games was the fourth run of the group's Annual Hunger Games. It was preceded by the 3rd Annual Hunger Games and is followed by the 5th Annual Hunger Games. Tributes There were 24 full tributes competing in the games. Not all names were recorded or remembered. Placing Not all placing was recorded or remembered. '1st '- DrMax (District 3 Male) - '''Victor 2nd '- LordBlanc (District 7 Male) - Day 5 (defeated by DrMax in a ranged fight at the cornucopia) '''3rd '- pumpkinpie2347 (District 9 Female) - Day 4 (bludgeoned by throwing axe thrown by LordBlanc) '4th '- xPrincessUniKittyx (District 7 Female) - Day 3 (stabbed by DrMax at the feast) '5th '- ashly1124 (District 8 Female) - Day 3 (bludgeoned by throwing axe thrown by LordBlanc at the feast) '6th '- ughhjed (District 12 Female) - Day 3 (falls off cliff into lake from mind-controlled grapes) '7th '- kaybloxx (District 5 Female) - Day 3 (gets exploded by bomb-dropping disaster) '8th '- slicer911 (District 5 Male) - Day 2 (bludgeoned by throwing axe thrown by LordBlanc) '9th '- sheik11 (District 3 Female) - Day 2 (stabbed by xPrincessUniKittyx) '10th '- WweJeff1 (District 9 Male) - Day 2 (stabbed by xPrincessUniKittyx) '11th '- BugattiCrayon (District 6 Male) - Day 1 (stabbed by ashly1124) '12th-23rd '- Various tributes that were unrecorded/unmentioned - Day 1 (most likely killed in the bloodbath) *shadowguy37 *District 1 Female *District 2 Male *iKayKayz *District 4 Male *Forfeited *District 8 Male *District 10 Male *District 10 Female *District 11 Male *District 11 Female *District 12 Male '24th '- AyeeHannah (District 6 Female) - Day 1 (disconnected/lag) Victor The victor of the games was DrMax, the male from District 3. He competed in the 3rd Annual Hunger Games and came in 3rd place then, and he expected to win these games. He was smart, sly, and hid when he needed to. He also gained the feast special weapon when the feast was spawned at the cornucopia. He had a training score of 8 and had two kills. DrMax currently is currently active on ROBLOX and the group. He is a close friend to the president and accompanies group events today. Arena The arena for the 4th Annual Hunger Games was a small, isolated, forested, tall island in the middle of the ocean. It was very high in height, and had mossy grass on the floor of the entire arena with was heavily forested with trees that cuased deep shade in the deeper parts of the forest. The cornucopia was located within a clearing in the forest, and in the center of the island. Weapons, food, water, medical kits, and backpacks were spread throughout cornucopia base equally. There was a small secondary, more rocky-like island that was directly south from the cornucopia and was easily in site. It contained a waterfall that was a primary water source for tributes, and a rocky climable area that allowed tributes to hike to the side of the island- but it had a high risk of falling off and into the ocean. Bright purple grapes were also placed throughout the forests, but were mind-controlling grapes and would attempt to force tributes to kill themselves. Arena Events The 4th Annual Hunger Games lasted for 5 in-game days. This is a summary of the main events. '''Day 1 *Tributes enter the arena *Cornucopia bloodbath commences (Deaths: AyeeHannah, shadowguy37, District 1 Female, District 2 Male, iKayKayz, District 4 Male, Forfeited, District 8 Male, District 10 Male, District 10 Female, District 11 Male, District 11 Female, District 12 Male) *sheik11 and WweJeff1 ally in the woods *ashly1124 throws a knife at BugattiCrayon, but misses *BugattiCrayon attempts to flee *ashley1124 catches up to BugattiCrayon and stabs him in the back (Death: BugattiCrayon) Day 2 *sheik11 and WweJeff1 awake to being attacked by LordBlanc and xPrincessUniKittyx *WweJeff1 protects sheik11 *WweJeff1 gets stabbed by a longsword from xPrincessUniKittyx (Death: WweJeff1) *sheik11 tries to escape the scene *pumpkinpie2347 wanders the arena, avoiding all conflicts *sheik11 glitches and trips, and gets stabbed in the back by xPrincessUniKittyx (Death: sheik11) *LordBlanc and xPrincessUniKittyx begin to hunt for tributes to kill *slicer911 runs away from LordBlanc and xPrincessUniKittyx *LordBlanc throws an axe and hits slicer911 in the neck (Death: slicer911) *ughhjed searches the cornucopia for leftover supplies and gains a kunai and chicken wing Day 3 *A bomb disaster is placed at the cornucopia, killing any tributes inside it (Death: kaybloxx) *ughhjed runs out of food and begins to starve *ughhjed begins to resort to dangerous mind-controlling grapes found in the wild *ugghjed is mind controlled and forced to walk off the cliff into the ocean (Death: ughhjed) *A feast holding a powerful sword is announced to be held at the cornucopia *LordBlanc and xPrincessUniKittyx guard the cornucopia and await for the feast *ashly1124 tries to slowly sneak from the back of the cornucopia *LordBlanc impales ashley1124 with a throwing axe (Death: ashly1124) *The feast begins to spawn *DrMax jumps off from the cornucopia and stabs xPrincessUniKittyx in the neck (Death: xPrincessUniKittyx) *LordBlanc tries to throw axes at DrMax, but misses *DrMax gains the feast weapon and escapes the cornucopia area *LordBlanc throws an outrage Day 4 *pumpkinpie2347 wanders the forest like she has been the entire games *pumpkinpie2347 sees LordBlanc in the distance and runs the opposite way *Monkey mutts are released, forcing pumpkinpie2347 to turn the other direction *LordBlanc throws axes at pumpkinpie2347, but misses *pumpkinpie2347 throws a trident at LordBlanc's arm *LordBlanc throws an axe into pumpkinpie2347's face (Death: pumpkinpie2347) Day 5 *LordBlanc and DrMax meet at the cornucopia as the sun rises *LordBlanc throws an axe into DrMax's arm, injuring him *DrMax throws a kunai into LordBlanc's leg, harming him *LordBlanc throws axes at DrMax, but miss *DrMax throws a kunai into LordBlanc's eye and head (Death: LordBlanc) *The victor is declared Uniform The uniform for the 4th Annual Hunger Games was a dark green hooded jacket with navy blue jeans and brown hiking boots. The uniform blended in well with the trees and ivory of the arena, and was good for camoflouge. Tributes were also supplied with belts that helpt kept the pants high and well waisted around them. Trivia *A recording of pumpkinpie2347's point of view in the games was uploaded to youtube from her channel *Both District 5 tributes were killed back to back, but on different days *Both tributes from the previous victor's district died on Day 1 *AyeeHannah disconnected from the game while the countdown was commencing, resulting in the first tribute to die before the games initially started